Her Eyes
by Kumo66
Summary: Blackouts... Dreams... The 16-year-old prefect, Hibari Kyoya, kept having haunting fantasies of this girl. Who is she...? Why does this dream keep reappearing? "Her eyes... if only I could see her eyes, I would remember..." - I haven't done this in a while so please review!
1. Chapter 1

"_Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya! I love you, Kyoya!" The little girl with shoulder-length. black-silver hair beamed at him. _I can't see her eyes... _Hibari took a step closer to her and reached out his hand towards her face. "Kyoya?" _I just need to brush her hair away from her eyes... _"Kyoya! Kyoya!"_

Hibari opened his eyes slowly only to be blinded by the afternoon sun. "Kyoya!" He glanced over to the side to see what kind of herbivore would dare to wake him. "Oh. It's just you." Haru was sitting next to Hibari with a concerned look on her face. "Kyoya, are you alright? You've been sleeping since morning!" _I was...? Oh. Right. _He got up and glared at her. "I'm fine." "B-but..." "I said. I'm. Fine." His voice had an edge to it. Haru sighed in defeat. "Alright... if you say so." "Hn." Hibari left the roof and walked through the hallways, deep in thought. _Why is it that every time I try to see her face, I always wake up? Tch, how annoying... And I wonder who she is... have I met her before? If I did, how long ago was it...? _He continued to ponder about that subject, but decided to stop because of this headache that suddenly hit him. He walked back to the reception room quickly and blacked out just when his back hit the couch.

* * *

**Ah... sorry that this is short... but I am still gathering ideas, so please look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do...?" The little girl just took a step closer to him and smiled. "Don't worry... it'll be fine~" Hibari wanted to back away from her, but part of him wanted to stay put. The girl leaned in close to his face, so close that he could feel her warm breath. _Wait, this is my chance!_ He lifted his hand to reach her face, but somehow, she moved faster than him. Her lips brushed against his neck and fangs protruded from her mouth. _What...?_ His eyes widened in surprise as her fangs slowly pierced the smooth skin of his neck, but her warm embrace calmed him down. He closed his eyes and decided to ask her again. "What are you doing? Are you sucking my blood?" _It sure doesn't feel like it..._ She stopped for a moment as a mischievous smile played on her lips. "I'm making you mine~" _...huh?_ But before he got to ask her what she meant, the world spun around him.

Hibari woke up gasping for air, his hand at his neck. "Are you okay, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe walked over to him and reached out his hand, but Hibari slapped it away with a glare. "I'm fine." _Damn... how could I have let Tetsuya see me like that..._ _and how long has he been there?_ He got off the couch and stood up to regain his composure. "If you say so... ah, Kyo-san, Haru has been waiting for you outside." Hibari sighed. "For what reason?" "She said that she refuses to walk home without you." _Ugh... How many times have I told her that she should walk home by herself?_ "Fine." He walked out of the reception room and saw Haru leaning against the wall, waiting for him. "Didn't I tell you to walk home yourself?" Haru pouted. "But what if I get attacked or something?" "I don't care." "Eeehhh how mean!" She punched at his shoulder, but was easily blocked by his hand. She tried to do that again, but the result was the same. Hibari sighed. "What a weak herbivore you are..." "I'm an omnivore!" "Shut up." "I will if you'll walk me home!" He gave her a cold stare. "Fine." Haru cheered in victory and skipped through the hallways with Hibari trailing behind her several feet away.

* * *

**Woo~ I finally got more ideas! =w= Now, I shall plan for the next scene! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading the next one! **

**(Friend: Oi! but this was one is still short!**

**Me: I know I know, but I'm still working on gathering ideas!**

**Friend: Do it faster then!**

**Me: hush... you cannot rush this genius mind~ -passes hand over my head-**

**Friend: =_= ...**

**Me: I was kidding I was kidding! XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through the streets, Haru decided to break the silence. "Hey Kyoya! … Kyoya! … Kyoooooyaaaaaa!" Hibari glanced at her. "What." "You seem to be out of it today... are you okay?" Hibari growled in annoyance. "Aren't I always like this?" "No... what's bugging you? Is it that dream you kept having every now and then?" _Yes, but it's you who's bugging me even more right now._ "Is it appearing more often now?" _YOU keep appearing more often now, annoying herbivore._ "Come on, tell me!" Hibari finally snapped. He whipped out one of his tonfa and pointed it at her. "You better stop annoying me before I bite you to death." His words dripped with venom. Haru was threatened like this many times by him, but it seems as if he really meant it this time. She took a step back with fearful eyes. "Hahi! P-please don't hit me... I'll go home myself, so you can stop complaining now!" She quickly bowed down in apology and ran away, leaving Hibari alone in front of Namimori Park. Hibari calmly put away his tonfa and sighed. "Finally... some peace and quiet..."

* * *

"Kyoya... Kyoya... soon... you'll be here soon right? Kyoya... please hurry..." The little black-silver-haired girl stood up in the empty void and touched the tall mirror in front of her gently. "Remember me... please hurry and remember me..." A tear rolled down her cheek and landed with a light _plip_ in the forever lonely darkness.

* * *

Hibari turned around quickly to see who was calling him, but nobody familiar was there. _Funny... I thought I heard someone... the voice sounded-_ "Why hello there, Hibari Kyoya..."

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**:P I know, I know... a cliffhanger... one of the annoying ways to end a chapter... kehehe~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari turned around again to see a blue pineapplehead standing in front of him with a mischievous smile. _Great... another annoying herbivore._ "Student Council President Rokudo Mukuro... what do you and your idiot hairstyle want from me?" Mukuro twitched at the mention of his hair. "Kufufu... there's no harm in saying hi, now is there?" Hibari gave him an ice-cold look. "Get out of my sight or I'll bite you to death, annoying herbivor_e. _You should know that I hate it when people crowd."

"Oh? You do?" Mukuro gave an innocent/amused look. "Chrome, come over here~" Chrome walked out from the tree she was hiding behind. "Y-yes Mukuro-sama...?" "Kyoya-kun~ what if you were crowded by girls, hm?" Hibari twitched at the fact that ANOTHER herbivore appeared. "Hn. Gender does not change my views. To me, everyone in this world are herbivores." Mukuro smirked while Chrome looked at both of them confusedly. "Everyone you say... even yourself?" Hibari scoffed. "Excluding myself, obviously. I am the only carnivore in this world." Mukuro's smirk widened. "But I eat both meat and vegetables... so doesn't it make me an omnivore? And don't YOU eat vegetables as well? So doesn't that make you an omnivore, too?" Hibari growled. "Be quiet, you damned HERBIVORE. You are a HERBIVORE and nothing more than a HERBIVORE so do not go against what I say, HERBIVORE." Mukuro gave a bemused look. "Kufufu... there's no need to be so defensive..." "I'm not." "Oya? But weren't you just-" Mukuro dodged the tonfa just barely enough to avoid damage.

"M-mukuro-sama!" Chrome jumped in front of Mukuro to block him from Hibari. "Please stop... I don't want Mukuro-sama to get hurt..." "Hn... like I care..." Suddenly, Hibari felt dizzy, a lot more than last time, and swayed a little. "What's wrong, Kyoya-kun~? Do you not have the heart to hit a girl?" Mukuro got in front of Chrome and kicked Hibari off his feet. He landed onto the floor with a thud and dropped his tonfa. _Tch... I can't see a thing... everything is so blurry..._ _huh...? I thought it was daylight... how come the sky is red... there's a blood-red moon, too... _Hibari looked at Mukuro and shivered. _No... why... please don't do this... somebody... save her... don't take her away... please... _"_KIKUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

"Kyoya...?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while! And I just separated the whole thing into paragraphs so that it doesn't look too overwhelming ^_^" (it actually did look horrifying when it was this huge paragraph...)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes... I remember... 8 years ago... it was that day when she was taken away by HIM..._

* * *

"What do you mean by 'I'm making you mine'?" Hibari brushed his hand over the place where she bit him. _The wound is gone...?_ Kiku giggled. "You like me, right?" Hibari felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Y-yes..." "I like you, too~" "Yeah..." "So that works out perfectly~!" Hibari looked at her, still confused. "I did a blood ceremony with you~ though it's not really much of a ceremony..." Kiku pondered for a while. "I wonder why they call it a ceremony anyway..." Hibari smiled and patted her head. "And what's a blood ceremony?" "A-ah! It's when I give you some of my blood and magic to mix with your blood and with this, we created a bond~ this way, we are tied together for the rest of our lives..."

Hibari started to grow in worry as Kiku's face turned pale. "Ku, what's wrong?!" His question was soon answered as a wave of vines struck towards them. "KYOYA GET AWAY NOW!" "Nufufu... too late~" Two of the vines reached out and struck right through Hibari as his eyes widened in shock. _What is happening...? I see a lot of blood dripping... Wait... isn't that my blood? _"KYOYAAAAA!" The vines retreated as they had already hit their target. Kiku caught him in her arms and looked over to see a blue pineapplehead standing next to the vines. "Oya, oya... I seemed to have missed his heart~" Kiku glared daggers at him. "Who are you?" The pineapplehead smirked. "My name is Daemon Spade, and I assume that you are Kiyomi Kiku, yes?" "What do you want?" "Nufufu... I think you already know the answer to that question... I want YOU." Kiku growled. "As if I'd let you take me... and I'll bite you to death for harming my Kyoya..."

A dark aura surrounded Kiku and the sky turned blood-red like the moon. Daemon just smiled. "Nufufu, how intimidating~" Kiku laid Hibari gently on the floor and disappeared in a flash. Then, she appeared in front of Daemon and slashed at him. Daemon, who was well-trained, quickly jumped back just in time. "That was close!" Kiku gave a mischievous smile as a slash hit him from behind, but he blocked it with his scythe. "What!?" "How interesting~ I think I'll have some fun with you before I take you with me~!" He disappeared in a flash. Kiku, who knew that he was copying what she did, was prepared to block from the back, but the slash came at all 4 sides. "!" _What in the world..._ Daemon stood in front of her as she was on her knees on the floor. "How could you have done that... are you even _human_?" Daemon smirked. "Good question~ Unfortunately, I cannot answer it right now, as I have to finish off the little kid before I take you..." Daemon walked over to Hibari and picked him up by the neck. "I wish you were a little stronger so I could have a little fun with you, too... but now, I have to finish you off~" "Tch... how dare you hurt Ku..."

Hibari opened his eyes and grabbed Daemon's arm with a huge amount of strength. "Agh!" Daemon dropped Hibari and took out his scythe. Kiku coughed out blood. "Oh no... this isn't good..." Hibari glared at Daemon with blood-red eyes and bared his sharp fangs at him. "Oh? Kiyomi-chan, I thought you knew there was a chance of this happening~" Kiku strained to get up. "But the chance of that was really low... I overlooked it..." "Nufufu... I can still beat him, though, since he is just a newborn." Daemon ran towards Hibari and slashed at him with his scythe. Hibari disappeared and came, striking down at Daemon from above, but he blocked it with his scythe. "Your movements are too obvious, kid. I can beat you very easily, despite the fact that you have an overwhelming amount of power." Daemon threw Hibari off his scythe and kicked him with so much force that Hibari hit right through a tree. "STOP!" Kiku ran towards Daemon and grabbed onto his scythe. "Please! Don't hurt him!" Daemon pulled his scythe away from her and kicked her as well. She crashed into Hibari and coughed out blood again. _Oh no! This isn't good... I wasted too much blood and magic when doing the blood ceremony..._ (The more blood and magic used during a blood ceremony, the lower the chance is of having the person become a vampire or a valkyrie -explanation at the bottom-)

"Ku...are you okay...?" Hibari reached out towards Kiku, but the staff of Daemon's scythe separated them. "Nufufu... I'll have to end it here now..." Daemon held up his scythe, but Kiku hugged onto his leg, crying. "Please... stop... don't hurt him! I'll go with you if you won't hurt him!" Daemon smirked. "Oya?" Hibari's eyes widened. "Ku! Don't!" "I'm sorry Kyoya... it's for the best... I don't want him to harm you anymore..." Daemon brought down his scythe. "If you're willing to go with me, then I won't hurt him~ but on one condition." "No! Ku don't do it!" "...what is it?" "You will have to erase his memories of you and seal his powers." "NO! KU!" Kiku gave Hibari a sad look. "Alright..." "Good~" Hibari started tearing. "Ku... I don't want to forget you! I don't care what happens to me! Please, don't do this!"

Kiku kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry..." She got up, sobbing, and walked away with Daemon holding his scythe at her to make sure she doesn't do anything else. "No... why... please don't do this... somebody... save her! Please don't go! Daemon, don't take her away! Please! KIKUUUUUUUU!" Kiku looked back at Hibari with teary eyes and gave him one last smile. "I love you, Kyoya..." The world turned black and collapsed on Hibari.

* * *

**Oh my... I can't help but cry when typing the last scene... QwQ -coughs- anyway, here's the explanation I promised~ -points to a chalk board with notes, diagrams, and all that-:**

So, first of all, a blood ceremony is a ceremony that represents from friendship to marriage. It "bonds" two people so that they will never forget each other (if they forget, they will still unconsciously remember... ah... this is strange owo like they forget, but they still remember... you know what I'm saying, right?), they can always "tell" or "sense" where the other is, they can sense if the other is in distress or something, etc etc etc.

A bond requires a demon/angel/vampire/watnot to provide blood and magic in order for it to work, but because of this, it has different reactions if you're mixing two races. For example, with a Pureblood Xenon, such as Kiyomi-san over there (Kiku: Hi!), and with a human, such as Hibari-chan over there (hn...), there is a 40% chance that he will turn into a vampire (20% chance), a shadow angel (10% chance) or a xenon (5% chance). But because a Pureblood Xenon's blood and is more powerful than a regular Xenon's, the percentage is much lower, which is 15% (vampire: 10% shadow angel: 4% xenon: 1%). Aaaaand since the percentage seemed to be so low, Kiyomi-san didn't think he would turn into one of them (vampire). The percentages differ for different races, the stronger and higher in rank one is, the lower the percentage is. Also, the percentage differs depending on who is doing the blood ceremony with who. So:

human + creature = higher percentage

same race + same race = 0%

same race + different race = 0 –10%

**And I know you're wondering what this is and what that is so here you goes~:**

**Xenon**: A race some-what like a vampire-angel, one of a hard-to-find species

and here are some statistics of a xenon:

-strength: high

-speed: high

-endurance: low (regular), medium (pureblood)

-defense: high

-magic: high

here's why the percentages don't show angel and show shadow-angel instead:

-a xenon is a sort of like a _vampire_-angel so it cant be sort of like a _light/pure/regular_ angel

**Vampire**: you all already know what it is :P (they twinkle under the sunlight... -tonfa'd-)

Some statistics:

-strength: high

-speed: high

-endurance: high

-defense: high

-magic: low

**Aaaand I'll tell you more about the other demonic/pure races in the next chapters~ Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Haru paced back and forth in her living room, fretting about what had happened today. "What should I do, what should I do?! I just ran away and left him standing there! If he really meant it, then I should've just let him hit me instead of running away like a scaredy-cat..." Haru flumped onto the couch and hugged onto a pillow. "Hahi! I should also apologize for annoying him so much..." Suddenly, she flushed and buried her head into the pillow. "...but how should I apologize to him...? A bento? My namahage costume? A hug?" Haru pondered that for a while. "Maybe I should make a bento... but in all these years that I've known him... I never knew what he liked eating! Whenever I asked him... he would always say anything's fine..." Then, her face turned red. "M-maybe he meant he would eat anything I make! Yes! That must be it! I can't wait to see his face tomorrow~" Haru jumped off the couch and went for her cooking books.

* * *

Kiku woke up from a startling _crash _and her eyes widened in surprise. The mirror in front of her had broken. "Could this be...?" She got up and studied the mirror in curiousity. Instead of glass, it had a colorful film of water-like substance, and instead of a reflection of herself, she saw a Hibari Kyoya lying on the street, unconscious, with a blue pineapple-haired dude and a purple pineapple-haired girl standing in front of him. As she looked at the blue pineapple-haired guy, she felt a spark of fear grow within her. "I-it can't be... b-but I thought..." As she studied him a bit more and studied the girl, she realized that he wasn't Daemon Spade. He was just a random person that looked like him. She felt relieved, but then noticed that not only Hibari was unconcious, but he was also beaten up.

"HEY YOU!" (she used the impolite form) She ran through the mirror and stepped between Hibari and Mukuro. "What do you think you're doing!?" Mukuro's eyes flashed with amusement. "Oh? What is a little girl doing here?" Kiku bloated her cheeks and glared at him. "I'm not a little girl! And if you do anything to Kyoya, I will bite you to death!" Mukuro stared at her in surprise. Suddenly, he started laughing like crazy. "Kufufu... KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you Hibari's little sister or something?! And what are you doing naked out here in this temperature, little girl?!" Kiku stopped glaring and realized that she had no clothes on (the void doesn't support the materialization of clothing...). "Kyaaaaaa! Stop staring at me you pervert!" She continuously punched at Mukuro while her face flushed in embarrassment. Mukuro just stood there while Kiku gave punches that felt like nothing. "Kufufufufu... a pervert you say?" Kiku continued to punch him. "More like a... a... a pedophile! And why aren't you taking any damage from my punches?!" She stopped punching and dropped to the floor, tired. _This is utmost unusual... I feel very tired just from giving several punches and they don't even do any damage! Oh wait! It must have been... yes it must have..._ Mukuro just continued to laugh. "Kufufu... so now you say you're a little kid?"

Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）Kiku pouted. "Now I'm annoyed! I'm gonna bite you to death because you annoyed me and hurt Kyoya!" She was about to pounce on him and literally bite him to death, but Mukuro just sighed and waved her off with a smile. "Okay, okay~ If you're that concerned about your onii-san then I'll just leave~ how about it, little girl?" But before he gave her a chance to answer, he disappeared with Chrome in a burst of lotus flowers. Kiku sighed in disappointment. "I really wanted something to drink... anyways..." She looked around and noticed that people were staring at her and whispering. "Oh my... who's child is that? How indecent... she's naked!" She started to flush in embarrassment again and tugged at Hibari's sleeve. "Ne, ne Kyoya... I think we should go somewhere else, so please wake up...?" -no response- "Oh well... I'll try to teleport back to your house..." She pushed herself to the limits and teleported both of them back to his house. She sighed in relief and swayed from the dizziness. "Ki...ku?" Hibari, who woke up when they reached his house, got up and stared into her innocent-looking, purple and red eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed her into a hug. "Ku... Ku... how long have you been waiting for me...?" Kiku broke out in tears of happiness. "Uwaaaaaa... I've been waiting for 8 years already -sniff- but that doesn't matter anymore -hic- because I finally get to see you again..." "Ku, I'm so sorry... I had to make you wait for so long..." Hibari picked her up by the waist. "But why does it seem as if you didn't grow from when you were 7...?"

After a few moments, Kiku flushed and flailed in embarrassment. "Eeeeehhhh!? It was just because the void I was stuck in didn't support aging and I used up all my magic to get away from Daemon! And please stop staring at me when I have no clothes on!" Hibari looked at her in concern. "A void...? Daemon...?" Kiku stopped flailing. "Ah. Yea... I escaped from Daemon a month after I was taken away by using up all my magic and setting up a seal. It will take some time for my body to grow and for my magic to return, though... oh yea, if I remember correctly, you are now 16, yes?" Hibari nodded. "Yeah... why?" Kiku blushed and looked away. "Oh nothing..." Hibari stared at her in suspicion. "Do you have a fever or something? Before you were swaying a bit when standing, and now your face is bright red." Kiku pouted. "I'm just tired, and my face turning red has nothing to do with a fever." Hibari scoffed. "Oh? Is that so?" He carried her over to his room and dropped her down onto his futon. "..?" Kiku blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Sleep." "Eeeehhh why?" "Just sleep." "Nyuuuuu I dun wanna..." Hibari gave her an evil smile and held up a tonfa. "Sleep, or I'll bite you to death." Kiku bloated her cheeks. "Okies... but I still don't have a fever." She dove under the covers, still pouting. Hibari sighed. "We'll see sooner or later if you have a fever or not... now goodnight." "B-but it's still sunny outside..." Hibari twitched. "Just sleep. Please." "Okay..." Hibari stood there to make sure she fell asleep, which she did after several minutes. Then, he stared at her face and gave a light chuckle. _She looks just like a defenseless little bunny when sleeping..._ He left the room and walked over to the kitchen. "..."_ I barely cook... but I guess I'll try and make some gruel for her..._ Hibari took out a pot and started to fill it with water.

* * *

**Okayyy, so lemme try to clear up some things:**

Yep, she has different colored eyes. Her right eye is purple while her left eye is red. While she was lost in the human world many years ago, a lot of children made fun of her strange colored eyes, but Hibari was the only one she met that didn't say anything horrible about them. Instead, he said that they were... interesting. Anyway, normally, a Xenon would only have red eyes, but in some special cases, they would have a red eye and then a different colored eye.

Kiku mentioned that she was stuck in a void by using up all her magic and creating a seal. So. What she did was use a spell that was definitely a huge risk. She sealed and transported herself into a different dimension to prevent herself from being used by Daemon. The only way to break the spell and escape the void was to have Hibari remember her, which wasn't easy, as it took him 8 years to remember. In the last chapter, it said that Daemon needed her to erase his memories, but because of the blood ceremony, she was not able to do that, so instead, she sealed his memories and his vampire blood. Luckily, Daemon didn't know that, so Kiku and Hibari were safe. Anyway, back to the spell. (I bet you guys are really confused right now XD) The reasons why she even used this spell was to prevent Daemon from using her to create chaos, she knew that Hibari would remember her eventually since she left a small memory of her and Hibari, and she used the rest of her magic on the spell to "cloak" Hibari so that Daemon won't find him.

**About the void:**

The void... it freezes time, it's dark and lonely, and it doesn't support the materialization of anything else other than souls and bodies. Therefore, Kiku was not able to recover any magic nor was her body able to mature. Also, she wasn't able to have any clothes with her, but that's alright because the void doesn't even have temperature so yea... no need to got hot nor cold there... and you can't get hungry either because of the time stop. Normally, if she didn't use a spell to seal herself in the void, Kiku would've been able to use her magic to make her body mature in a minute, but since she currently has no magic, she can't do that. Oh, and Kiku is not the only one in the void, but because the void doesn't allow others to interact with each other, they are all separated in different sections of the void.


	7. Chapter 7

"...finally." Hibari managed to cook some decent gruel after a few tries. Then, he walked into his room and noticed that Kiku kicked away the blankets. _...and to think only little kids would do that... actually, she IS a little kid right now... and I should get something for her to wear... _He got one of his school shirts from the closet and sat down onto the futon. "Hmmm...? Kyoya...?" Hibari stared at Kiku. _Oh... she's only sleep-talking..._ A tear slid down her cheek as she slept. "Kyoya... where are you...? where are you... I'm scared... it's lonely here... what if I won't be able to see you again...?" Hibari brushed the tear away gently and whispered into her ear. "Hush now... it's okay... I'm here now... so it's okay..." Kiku seemed to relax after he said that and went back to sleeping peacefully. After a few moments to make sure she really is in deep sleep, Hibari slowly picked her up and put the shirt on her. As he was buttoning her shirt, his attention averted to her neck. He stared at it for a few moments and started to feel this small impulse grow in him. He leaned down closer to her neck and brushed his lips lightly against her skin. Then, the iris of his eyes started to turn red and a fang protruded from his mouth. "...Kyoya...?" The impulse faded away as he heard her voice.

"...what are you doing...?" Suddenly, Hibari sat up and covered his mouth. He felt his cheeks turn red as he realized what he was doing. Kiku, who was unaware of what he was doing, sat up and stared at him drowsily. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "If you wanted a hug, then I can always give you one..." She got up sleepily and hugged onto Hibari. The hug was longer than expected... "Ku...?" No response. "Ku!?" Hibari pried her off of him and found out that she passed out. He placed his hand on her head and sighed. "...a fever, huh?" He placed her onto the futon and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Then, he got up and went to the living room to continue reading an Agatha Christie book.

* * *

-a couple of hours later-

Kiku burst into the living room and jumped up and down in excitement. "Kyoya, look look! I got dressed by myself!" Kiku was wearing his shirt, jacket, and boxers (the pants kept falling off, so she took the "shorts" and wore them instead). All of them were worn... incorrectly. Hibari sighed and gave a small smile. _Such a troublesome child..._ He got up and fixed the clothes for her while she fidgeted in excitement. "You seem to have a lot of energy for someone who has a fever..." "What do you mea-" Kiku collapsed on top of Hibari from sudden dizziness. "Oh... I see what you mean..." "Mhmm..." "...I'm hungry..." "Then eat the gruel I made." Kiku buried her head into the crook of his neck and mumbled. "But I don't wanna eat gruel..." "Then what do you want to eat?"

Kiku gave a mischievous smile. "You know what..." "...alright." Kiku licked his neck as her fangs showed. "Itadakimasu!" She bit onto him as gently as possible and began to suck on his blood. Hibari winced slightly and listened to her drink his blood. As Kiku consumed his blood, it seems as if her body changed a little. Her hair lengthened, she grew a little taller, and her body became slightly more developed. Hibari noticed these changes and pulled away in surprise.

"Hee~ some of my magic returned already! Your blood really is strong, Kyoya!" As she said this, something hit him. Hibari eyed her suspiciously. "You're not using me, are you?" Kiku's eyes began to fill with hurt. "Of course I'm not... I didn't mean it that way..." When she was about to start crying, Hibari placed a hand on her head and sighed. "It's alright, it's alright..."

Hibari pulled her into a hug and hushed her. "Let's just go to sleep now, okay? It's getting late." Kiku's cheeks turned pink. "R-right here... like this...?" Hibari chuckled. "If you want..." "Okay, oyasumi~!" "Oyasumi, Ku..." Kiku buried her face into his shirt and fell asleep at ease.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not uploading in a while! ^_^||| I had a lot of things to deal with... oh, and I downloaded the game, Altor, and it's so fun~!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Midori tanabiku namimori no..." Kiku woke up to the sound of Hibird singing and found herself alone on the couch. "Kyoya...?" She got up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _Eight o' clock... _Hibird flew onto Kiku's head and gave it a light peck. "Ku! Kiku! Kiku!" "E-eh!?" She picked up Hibird by the tail and stared at it. "W-what in the world are you!? A demon? A fairy? And how did you know my name!?" Hibird blinked at Kiku confusedly. "Hibari! Hibari!" "Ara, you know where Kyoya is?" Hibird shook free from Kiku's hold and flew out the window. "H-hey! Wait up!" Kiku ran out of the house and followed Hibird.

* * *

Haru hummed as she walked to school with a bento in hand. It was just like every other ordinary morning (except for the bento I suppose...): she would wake up, dress, brush her teeth, make breakfast, eat, and hum while walking to school. However, little does she know that something different will alter her daily lifestyle, starting... now. "W-wait uuuuup!" _CRASH!_ Haru fell onto the floor as something soft and small hit her. "I-itai!" The little girl rubbed her forehead while she whimpered from the impact. Haru, who was knocked over, sat there dazed for a while. "A-ano... are you okay, miss?" The black-silver-haired girl looked at Haru with apologetic eyes. Finally, Haru realized her surroundings and stared at the girl with widened eyes. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The little girl flinched in surprise. "W-WHAT IS WITH THAT INDECENT OUTFIT!?" Haru put out her hands in front of her to block the horrifying view. "What do you mean?" The girl blinked and tilted her head. "Aren't these clothes normal...?" Haru shook her head rapidly. "Of course it isn't normal! As a girl, you shouldn't be wearing boxers! You're only wearing ONE shirt (and it's too big)! Plus, you shouldn't be running around barefooted!" The girl pondered and took Haru's words into consideration. "Oh... okay, I'll remember that next time. Anyway- OH NO! I lost track of that creature! H-how will I find Kyoya now...?" Haru finally looked at the girl. "Kyoya? As in, Hibari Kyoya?" As Haru said that, the little girl beamed and nodded. "Yeah! Hibari Kyoya! Do you know where he is right now?" "Yes, he's at school right now-" "Which school? Where!?" Haru pointed up the street. "He should be at Nami-" "Great! Arigato!" She quickly bowed and ran up the street at the direction Haru pointed at. _Who in the world was that girl...? And why was she looking for Kyoya? Is she a friend? A relative?_ Haru got up and resumed walking towards Namimori Middle High while the pile of questions kept building in her head.

* * *

Hibari looked out the window of the reception room, waiting for the hand to reach 8:20 and hoping there would be a student who is late. As he stared, he wondered if he should have stayed at home and look after Kiku, or at least he should have told her where he was going. After a few moments pass by, he saw something small sprint across the front of the school and through the doors. _Black-silver hair... __my boxers... my shirt... what!? Kiku found her way to my school!? And in such an outfit, too... _Hibari got up abruptly and walked out of the room to search for Kiku. Kusakabe, noticing his distress, looked up from his post. "Kyo-san, is something the matter?" Hibari paused for a moment as he opened the door. "...No. It's nothing important. I just need to look for something." He shut the door behind him and walked down the hallways.

* * *

The students of Namimori Middle High whispered and giggled to each other as they saw Kiku. "What is a little girl doing here? Look! She's wearing BOXERS! Is she lost? Hahaha, she looks so weird!" Kiku ignored their comments and walked through the hallways in search for Hibari. _Hmmm... I can sense that he's around here somewhere... but this is such a big place to search through!_ After a while, she started to become tired and frustrated. Deciding that she would look for him after she takes a short rest, she opened a locker and climbed in it. _=w= this feels really comfy..._ She closed it so she wouldn't be disturbed and snuggled into a comfortable position. After a few moments, fatigue took over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh? What is this?" A tall, long, golden-haired boy with amber eyes and fair skin opened his locker to find a little, black-silver-haired girl curled up and sleeping in his locker. "Wow, I didn't know you were a kidnapper!" His red-haired friend stood beside him and stared at him with a smirk. "Akatsuki! You know I didn't do this and I am not capable of it!" "Hahaha, really?" "Yes, really!" Akatsuki looked at him skeptically. "Hmmm... I don't know, Hikari..." Hikari sighed in exasperation. "Can't you just believe me!?" Akatsuki laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "I was just teasing you! Anyway, what are we going to do with this?"

"Hn, I think I'll confiscate that from you two." Hibari walked up to them with a threatening glare. Akatsuki grinned at him. "Oh, hey Hibari! Are you also interested in this fine young lady we have here?" "No. I am merely confiscating something that does not belong in this locker." "Really? Are you sure you're not just confiscating her?" Hibari kept a cool gaze at Akatsuki while Hikari tightly gripped onto Akatsuki's arm. "Akatsuki, I think it's time we get to class." Akatsuki smiled at Hikari. "Okay, but first, let's hand over the young lady. She can't stay in there forever." Akatsuki leaned down to pick up Kiku, but Hibari beat him to it. "I can take care of this myself. Now leave before I bite you to death." "Eh? Will you really?" Hikari tugged on Akatsuki. "Please don't provoke him. Now let's hurry to class! We are already late!" Akatsuki nodded and gave Hibari one last grin before turning around and walking to class. _Hn... what an annoying herbivore... I will definitely bite him to death one day._ Hibari turned around in the opposite direction and walked back to the reception room while holding Kiku possessively in his arms.

As Akatsuki and Hikari turned at a corner, Akatsuki stopped walking. "Hm? Akatsuki... is something the matter?" Akatsuki looked at Hikari in the eyes with an amused look. "That girl... about her-" "Yes. I know." Hikari's eyes darkened as he put a finger to his lips. "But let's have some fun first, shall we?" "Sure." Akatsuki gave Hikari a mischievous grin before he started to walk again.

* * *

**Since I didn't really describe them in this chapter, here are some character descriptions!**

**Name: Kogane Hikari**

Hair: almost reaches to the back; golden colored; has bangs

Eye Color: Amber

Height: 178 cm

Skin: Fair

**Name: Kotori Akatsuki**

Hair: almost shoulder-length; red colored; messy and layered; slightly wavy

Eye Color: dark green

Height: 174 cm

Skin: slightly tanned


End file.
